The Wolf-Girl: One-Shot Collection
by Sunblast X
Summary: A series of one-shots taking place between "The Wolf-Girl" and it's eventual sequel.
1. After the Wedding

**Hey, here's a little one-shot that takes place in my Wolf-Girl universe. This one takes place immediately after the original story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The door to the Loud house opened. The Loud family walked in, having just finished attending Bobby and Lori's wedding. Some were still wide awake, some were a bit tired from the car ride home, and Lily was down right asleep in her father's arms. Lana released a yawn.

"Man, weddings are exhausting. I'm going to bed" Lana said as she went upstairs.

"Me too" Lola followed behind her tomboy twin.

The rest of the sisters followed the twins upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Lynn Sr. carried his youngest daughter upstairs to put her down for bed. This left Lincoln and Yumi alone with Rita. The matriarch turned her attention to the two teens.

"So, did you two have fun?" Rita asked.

"Totally!" Yumi smiled.

"Yeah, Lori's wedding was great" Lincoln added.

Rita snickered with a small shake of her head. The teenage couple looked at each other, and then at Rita.

"I wasn't talking about the wedding" Rita spoke. "Did you have fun with _each other_? Banging each other's brains out, I mean" she clarified.

"Uhh…" Lincoln said.

"How did you…?" Yumi started to ask.

"I got up to use the bathroom and when I passed by, I heard moaning and groaning. You two were gone and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together" Rita smirked with half-lidded eyes. "I heard three voices and since Ronnie Anne wasn't there, you probably had a threesome"

"Wow, she's good" Yumi said to Lincoln.

"Uh, yeah, we did it… in the janitor's closet… with Ronnie Anne…" Lincoln said, looking down in what appeared to be shame.

"And it was surprisingly spacey" Yumi added.

"Hm. Was that your first time sleeping with two girls at once?" Rita asked her teenage son.

"Uh, well—"

"It's a second time we've had a threesome with Ronnie" Yumi interrupted.

"Yumi!" Lincoln looked at his wolf-like girlfriend.

"What? It is" Yumi replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sleeping with two girls at once? Not bad, kiddo" Rita winked at Lincoln.

"Uh, thanks" an embarrassed blush crossed the young man's face. "Well, it's late, we'd better get to bed. Night, Mom" Lincoln said

The teenage couple marched up the stairs just as the other did before them, passing Lincoln's father who came down after putting Lily down. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Lincoln planted a kiss upon Yumi's cheek and bid her a good night. The wolf-girl, however, had her other plans in mind. She reached out and took Lincoln's hand, causing him to look back at her.

Lincoln gazed into her half-lidded eyes. In them, he could see love, lust and desire. With the grin across her face and the way her tail gently swished back and forth behind her, he knew just what she wanted. A smile crossed his face as well. Yumi gestured her head to the bathroom, to which Lincoln nodded in agreement.

The teenage couple entered the bathroom, Yumi locking it for extra security. The wolf-girl turned the left faucet, the showerhead spraying hot water. She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress which fell to the tiled floor, the fabric pooling around her ankles, exposing her naked body. Thankfully, Leni had created a hole near the base of the zipper for her tail. She removed her earrings and choker, placing on the shelf of the toilet before kicking off her stilettoes. The whole time, Lincoln had removed his tux and tie, now nude himself.

The white-haired teen stepped into the shower with his silver-haired girlfriend. They shared a quick kiss before Yumi grabbed the bar of soap, turning Lincoln around as she applied it to his back, rubbing it in circles until it lathered. When she felt it was good enough, she allowed the water to wash away the foamy soap. Yumi then handed Lincoln the soap.

They turned around, Yumi's back now facing Lincoln, her tail brushing against his crotch. He rubbed the soap along her back until it lathered just as it did when she did it for him. The soap gliding across her back had caused a tingle to run up Yumi's spine, a smirk appearing on her lips. Her tail swished gently, the tip of it brushing against Lincoln's groin. Lincoln placed the soap back in its original position as it the water washed away the lathered soap from Yumi's back. Lincoln gently wrapped his arms around Yumi's stomach, and then planted at kiss on the crook of her neck.

"You wanted to have some fun in here, right?" He began, kissing up her neck, causing her to tilt her head back. "Well, let's have some fun"

"Mmm. Lincoln, you naughty boy…" Yumi sighed in delight as she felt the tip of his tongue flick along the side of her neck.

Yumi turned her head to the left as Lincoln leaned in, the two of them locking lips with each other. Their tongues went into each other's mouths, swirling around and exploring along each other's caverns. Their mouth tasted of cake and (non-alcoholic) apple cider. After a minute, Yumi broke the kiss, a small strand of saliva connecting the tips of their tongues.

Lincoln moved Yumi around, giving her a light push against the shower wall. He took ahold of his cock, aligning tip against Yumi's folds. He grabbed her hips and pushed forward. Yumi threw her head back with a moan, feeling her walls spread as Lincoln entered her. The white-haired teen reeled back, and then slammed forward with a hard thrust.

"Mmm. Nice and hard as usual" Yumi commented, looking over her shoulder at him.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her boyfriend's thrusts became harder. The first time they were in the shower together, Yumi cleaned had cleaned his cock with her breasts. They had had actual sex in the shower several times since then, this being the fourth or fifth time. The wetness and heat of the water only added to the pleasure.

Lincoln leaned forward, moving his hands from Yumi's hips and up to her breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze as he moved his head in, tenderly kissing her neck. He inhaled the smell of her body. It still amazed him that even though his girlfriend was part dog, she never smelled like one, even when wet. He wasn't sure how that was possible and he didn't care. All that mattered in this moment was the time he spent with her.

"Ohh! Oh, shit!" Yumi moaned as felt Lincoln's hands fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

The white-haired teen's right hand travelled, slithering down his lover's body. He found the nub that rested above her folds. Using two fingers, he rubbed her clit, making the wolf-girl squeal. Not too fast, not too slow. It was at this point Lincoln felt Yumi's walls tighten around him, squeezing him.

"Oh, Lincoln. You're gonna… you're gonna make me cum!" Yumi told him.

Lincoln felt his cock swell inside Yumi. He felt the travel up his groin, making his cock throb. He clenched his eyes, grunting as gave a few more pumps. On the final thrust, he shot is load deep into Yumi, filling her womb to the brim.

The wolf-girl released a loud groan, throwing her head back as she came as well, spraying liquid out of her opening. She hung her head, her ears flattening against it, panting as her juices ran down her and Lincoln's thighs. She glanced at Lincoln who rested his head on her shoulder with a sly smirk. Yumi giggled before planting a kiss upon his cheek. Lincoln pulled out of her, his cum leaking out of her battered pussy.

"Ready for round two?" Lincoln asked.

"Always" Yumi replied, her tail wagging.

Yumi threw her arms around Lincoln's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Lincoln cupped his hands upon Yumi's rear, making her hum into the kiss, her tail lightly swishing. Bending his knees for a moment, he used his strength to hoist Yumi up, the wolf-girl wrapping her legs around his waist. Lincoln turned around, facing the shower head before backing up against the opposing wall. He lowered Yumi onto his tip.

"Ah… Ahh!" Yumi broke their kiss with a moan, feeling Lincoln reenter her.

Lincoln pushed himself further into Yumi. The wolf-girl gasped when he pulled out, and then moaned when he thrusted in. She threw her head back, her back arching as he assaulted her hole. She pulled his head close, bringing his face closer to her huge, bouncing tits. Lincoln gave her nipple a few flicks before latching onto it. He sucked on the hardened nub, licking and tasting it, which shot a tingle throughout Yumi's body.

The pace of Yumi's wagging tail increased. She grinded her hips in sync with Lincoln's thrusts, her pelvis meeting his. Lincoln removed his mouth from her nipple, giving it a flick of the tongue before latching onto the other nipple. Yumi ran a hand through the white-haired teen's hair. She could feel it. His cock ramming her, the heat emanating from it, the way it spread her walls apart. It made her pant like crazy.

Yumi's legs became tighter around Lincoln's waist, the heels of her feet digging into his hips. Her walls clamped around Lincoln's cock. Lincoln looked into Yumi's eyes, her pupils dilating. Lincoln removed his mouth from her breast and leaned in. The two lovers closed their eyes, locking their lips with each other in another deep kiss, their tongues moving against each other. Lincoln gave a final thrust, shooting a hot load into her. Yumi moaned into Lincoln's mouth, her toes curling as she too came.

Lincoln slowly slid down the wall, still holding his beloved girlfriend in his arms as they sat in the tub. The his cum spilled out of her pussy, the water washing it down the drain. The two of them soon broke their passionate kiss, staring into each other's eyes.

"Heh. It's been a while since we did it more than once in a day" Lincoln half joked.

"Yeah, except this time I got to have you all to myself. Although, it was fun doing it with Ronnie Anne" Yumi giggled, kissing Lincoln's cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Which reminds me. You know who else we should add to the pack? Your friend, Stella"

"Yeah, Stella's definitely an option. We'll talk about it later" Lincoln replied.

"Ok…" Yumi said. She paused for a moment. "We should probably get cleaned up for real before all the hot water is used up" she added.

"Right" Lincoln nodded in agreement before adding, "After we finish enjoying the afterglow"

Lincoln kissed the top of Yumi's head, the two of them snuggling in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this one-shot. This is one of the one-shots taking place after the original story. Not much else to say except I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to leave a review. And if you have an idea for one-shots for this universe, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**


	2. Lincoln's Birthday

**Hey guys, here's another one-shot taking place in my Wolf-Girl universe. This one will center around Lincoln's birthday. Well, here goes.**

* * *

It was another day in the Loud house. A week had passed since the wedding of the eldest sister Lori and her husband Bobby. It was now the middle of June and another big event was happening within the Loud family. It was a special day for a certain white-haired teen.

"Thanks for helping me baking Lincoln's cake, Luna" Yumi said, cracking an egg into a large mixing bowl.

"No prob, sexy wolf-lady. I love doing nice things for my baby bro, especially on his birthday" Luna replied while adding stuff to the homemade cake mix.

"That's good to know. It's no wonder he considers you his favorite sister" Yumi commented.

"He does?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oops! I don't think I was supposed to tell you that" Yumi said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's ok, I'll just pretend you didn't say that" Luna smiled, placing a hand upon the wolf-girl's shoulder. "Now, is there anything you want to add?" she asked, glancing at the cake ingredients.

"After we mix the ingredients" Yumi said, grabbing the hand mixer.

Yumi then placed the mixer into the ingredients, Luna holding the bowl in place. The wolf-girl started the mixer, the machine combining the ingredients into a thick batter. While the batter was being mixed, Luna threw in a handful of chocolate chips. When the batter was finished, Yumi turned off the mixer.

"Now to pour this into some cake pans and pop those babies in the oven!" Luna took two cake pans out of a nearby cabinet, placing them on the counter.

Yumi took the bowl of cake batter and poured it into the cake pans, using a spatula to get any excess batter. She and Luna then placed both pans into the oven which had been preheated to three hundred and fifty degrees, Yumi closing the door with her foot. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lincoln's birthday had been eventful. He had a guys' day with his Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty, the five of them hanging out at the arcade and comic book store among other places. He had gotten messages from his friends and family, wishing him a happy birthday. He and the guys had even ran into Stella, who had different classes from them this year. They hadn't been able to hangout with her lately due to her schoolwork, but since school was out, they'd hopefully be seeing a lot more of her.

Once he got home, his dad had cooked him a birthday dinner. It had consisted of mac and cheese bites, lasagna and bison burgers. When dinner was done and had drank their respective drinks to wash it down (the siblings and Yumi drank grape juice while Rita and Lynn Sr. drank wine), it was time for the cake.

They all sang happy birthday as Yumi walked in with the cake, number shaped candles that represented his age lit on top of it. The wolf-girl placed the cake in front of him, sitting across his lap. The white-haired young man then blew out the candles. Yumi planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"This is a nice-looking cake" Lincoln told Yumi.

"Thanks, I made with Luna's help. It's a chocolate cake with chocolate chips and chocolate ganache frosting" Yumi informed him with half-lidded eyes.

"Heh. If you weren't my girlfriend, I'd say you were one of my sisters" Lincoln joked, Yumi giggling before they shared a quick kiss.

"What did you wish for, Linky?" Lily asked with an innocent excitement.

"Can't say, otherwise it won't come true" Lincoln replied, playfully booping his youngest sister on the nose, the little girl chuckling. "Alright, let's dig in!" he said, taking hold of a knife.

* * *

A few moments after cutting and eating the cake, Lincoln lied in his bed in his nothing but his underwear, reading the new comics given to him by his friends. That wasn't the only present given to him.

He had gotten a gift card to the gaming store from Lucy.

From Leni, he was given a gift card to the clothing store that she worked at, which was nice since he could use a new wardrobe. And since she had an employee discount, she could make it cheaper for Lincoln.

From Luna, he got the newest album by Smooch… even though he probably could've downloaded it of the internet at some point. He figured Luna was a purist when it came to music.

He had received a pair of car keys from Pop-Pop and Myrtle. He put two and two together and realized they must've gotten him car. Obviously, he'd have to get his driver's license first. As much as he loved Leni, he'd have to ask Luna to teach him how to drive. Well, whatever kind of car his grandparents got him, he was sure it'd be better than that rundown piece of crap his dad's family called a van. That thing probably had a year left at best before it'd become so broken that even Lana wouldn't be able to fix it. He'd worry about that later though.

His parents had gotten him a new phone. Everyone else had given him a birthday card, whether it'd be homemade or store bought. All and all, it was a nice birthday. The only one close to him that hadn't given him anything was Yumi, though he had a feeling he'd be getting _something_ from her. That's when he heard his door open.

"Hey Lincoln" Yumi greeted, wearing a robe around her body. Speak of the devil.

"Uh, hey Yumi" Lincoln replied as the wolf-girl closed and locked the door behind her.

"Did you like the cake that I baked for you?" Yumi asked, standing beside his bed with her hands in the pockets of her robe.

"Yeah, it was delicious. Very chocolatey" Lincoln told her.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for" Yumi said. "So, ready for your final present?" she asked with half-lidded eyes.

He was right, she was going to give him something for his birthday.

"Sure" Lincoln smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

The moment he said that, Yumi undid the sash around her waist. Her robe fell off her body, pooling around her bare feet. What she wore made Lincoln look at her in awe. She wore a transparent purple string bra that exposed her hardened nipples, and a matching pair of panties that gave him a good view of her crotch.

The wolf-girl slowly approached him, a sway in her hips. She moved his legs so that was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She took his comic book and tossed it aside before grabbing his hands and pressing them against her large chest.

"Let me guess, birthday lap dance?" Lincoln asked, squeezing and fondling Yumi's breasts.

"Mm-hm" Yumi replied with a confirming nod. "Is this your first time getting one, Mr. Loud?" she asked playfully, placing her hands on his knees.

"Please, Mr. Loud is my father. Call me Lincoln" the white-haired jokingly replied. Yumi chuckled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

To be fair, given that she received copies of Lincoln's memories upon him cumming inside her the first time they made love, Yumi already knew the answer to that question. Still, it was fun to play with him a bit.

She released herself from his grasp, stepped back a bit and turned around. She bent over, sliding her hands down her legs until she touched her shins. This gave Lincoln a good view of her firm, round, heart-shaped ass, her tail sticking upward as she looked over her shoulder at him. The wolf-girl shook her ass up and down, giving him a small tease of her womanhood. Lincoln grinned, reaching out and grabbing a handful of it, a firm cheek in each of his hands.

The white-haired teen leaned forward, planting a kiss upon Yumi's right ass cheek which made the wolf-girl moan. He then planted a kiss upon her left ass cheek which made her bite her lower lip. He put his head between her cheeks, giving her asshole a few quick licks with his tongue through the fabric of her panties before pulling away.

Yumi reached behind herself, grabbing one of the strings and undid her bra before removing it and tossing it to the floor. She backed up, sitting in her boyfriend's lap. Yumi proceeded to grind her hips, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Meanwhile, Lincoln held her close. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly running them up her beautiful, curvaceous body. His hands ran up her sides, feeling along her ribcage, moving towards her front. He could feel the blood rush to his loins.

Lincoln reached up under Yumi's arms, taking a hold of her now naked breasts. He fondled them, massaging them in circles as he rubbed her nipples between his thumb and index finger. He leaned in, leaving a trail of soft, tender kisses along her neck, inhaling the light aroma of her vanilla scented shampoo. Yumi threw her head back with a small sigh of delight, her tail swishing a bit.

"Oh, Lincoln…" Yumi moaned her lover's name under her breath.

The silver-haired beauty turned around, repositioning herself on the white-haired boy's lap so that she was facing him. Yumi then placed her soft hands upon Lincoln's cheeks. She tilted her head, leaning in and locking her lips with Lincoln. The two lovers moaned into each other's mouths as Yumi grinned her pelvis against Lincoln's. The wolf-girl pressed her chest against her boyfriend's, her large breasts smooshing against him as they rubbed up and down him.

As they made out, Lincoln gripped Yumi's rear, giving the lower cheeks a light squeeze. Yumi broke the kiss throwing her head back with a light moan, a thin sliver of saliva connecting the tips of her and Lincoln's tongues. The pace of her grinding increased, feeling Lincoln's bulge against her.

She cupped one hand on the back of Lincoln's head and the other on the back of his neck, shoving his face between his breasts. She shook her chest from side to side, smacking her inner breasts against the sides of Lincoln's face. The feeling of her boyfriend's hot breath puff against her chest was making her blush, as well as making her loins tingle. She could feel her thighs become slightly moist and sticky.

Lincoln stuck out his tongue, licking up the center of his girlfriend's chest. He jerked his head to the left, running his tongue underneath Yumi's right breast. He licked upward, slowly swirling around her areola before latching onto her erect nipple. The white-haired boy removed a hand from the wolf-girl's ass cheek and brought it to the opposing breast, squeezing and fondling it while continuing to suck on the first one, flicking his tongue against it.

Yumi cupped Lincoln's face in her hands. "You're all stiff down there. I think we know what we both want" she said in a sultry voice, her eyes half-lidded.

Lincoln removed his mouth from her breast. He chuckled, giving Yumi a quick kiss on the lips. Yumi crashed her lips against his, pushing him onto his back. As their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, she slid her a hand down Lincoln's torso. Her hand draped over his bulge. She took ahold of it, the fabric of his red briefs soft to the touch, a nice contradiction to his hard penis, the warmth of it traveling up her arm. She gave it a few strokes.

Yumi broke the kiss, planting a quick one upon Lincoln's left cheek. She moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and midsection. Lincoln could feel her breasts brush against him. Yumi hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lincoln's underwear, looking into his eyes with a lustful gaze. She pulled them off, his cock springing to life. She licked her lips.

She planted a kiss upon his tip, and then a flick of her tongue which made him jerk. She then slowly licked up from the base, up the shaft and to the tip. Yumi opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around him, lowering her head and taking him down her throat. She gave his thick shaft a swirl of her tongue before lifting her head. Lincoln groaned, the coating of saliva making his loins tingle upon the cool air hitting it. Yumi gave him a hard suck while bobbing her head at a steady pace.

Lincoln gritted his teeth. It wasn't long before he felt the pressure build up in his loins. The white-haired teen thrusted upward, clenching his eyes as he unleashed his load. Yumi's eyes widened as she felt his hot, sticky semen fill her mouth, some of it going down her throat. She slowly raised her head, her tongue running against Lincoln's shaft to keep any cum from spilling out. She removed herself from Lincoln, closing her eyes as she swallowed his essence. Yumi licked her lips, the salty, sweetness of the liquid filling her stomach. Her tail gently swished behind her.

Yumi smiled and stood up. She turned around, hooking her thumbs into the sides of her panties. She pulled them down, kicking them away. The wolf-girl bent over, resting her hands upon his desk, looking over her shoulder at Lincoln. She put a hand on her ass, rubbing it a bit before giving it a hard smack. She motioned her finger for him to come towards her.

Lincoln walked up to her and got one knee, taking the sides of her ass into his hands. He leaned in, sticking his face between her cheeks. He stuck out his tongue, slowly running it up her folds, making Yumi release a small sigh under her breath. Yumi took one of her hands and squeezed one of her breasts. She moaned as she rolled her nipple between her fingers. It became louder when she felt Lincoln's tongue enter her hole. A blush crossed her face, feeling Lincoln's fingers rub against her clit.

Lincoln taste her juices drip onto his tongue. As always, it tasted sweet to him, evident by some of it running down his chin. Above him, he could feel Yumi's tail wag over slightly over his head, brushing back and forth against his cowlick.

"Lincoln, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside of me now" Yumi told him.

Upon hearing that, the white-haired teen stood up. He positioned himself behind Yumi, his mouth close to her ear.

"What's the magic word?" Lincoln asked, his tip close to her entrance.

"Please?" She asked with a pout.

"Please what?" He asked teasingly, rubbing his tip up and down along her folds.

"Please put in. Put it in and fuck me!" Yumi begged with pleading eyes, her ears flattening against her head.

"Heh. Alright" Lincoln kissed her cheek.

The white-haired teen pushed forward, slowly inserting himself inside of his girlfriend. Yumi threw he head back with a light moan as she felt her walls spread apart. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, his heat coursing throughout her body. He was so long that she could feel him enter her womb, and so thick that she could feel him along her ass.

Lincoln pulled out, and then rammed hard a second later. He grabbed Yumi's wrists, pulling her arms behind her which made her arch her back. Yumi could feel her juices run down her thighs with each thrust given to her. Lincoln could feel Yumi's walls clench around him, making his cock throb with every other thrust.

The wolf-girl soon herself thrown onto the bed. Lincoln joined her, rolling her onto her left side. Lincoln lied in the same position as her, reinserting himself back into her wetness. He lifted her right leg, draping over the crook of his arm. Yumi hooked her arm around Lincoln's neck as he licked upside it. The white-haired teen continued his thrust in and out of her. They looked at each other, sticking their tongues out and flicking the tips against each other. The closed their eyes and locked their lips in a deep kiss.

"Oh, god, yes! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me hard!" Yumi yelled. "Make me cum! Make me cum with your big dick!" she begged with every hard smack Lincoln gave to her, her tail swishing rapidly.

Lincoln pounded her, his pelvis smacking against her ass which was damp with small beads of sweat. He could feel the wolf-girl clench tighter around him. He knew she was about to cum. And since he could feel another build up in his loins, he was about to cum as well.

"Yumi… I'm about to…" Lincoln warned her.

"I know, me too. Do it inside me!" Yumi told him.

Lincoln's loins tingled, travelling up his shaft. The two lovers breathed heavily, the paces of their hearts beating in unison. Lincoln released a few groans, clenching his eyes as he felt his cock expand. He soon shot his second, cumming inside Yumi. Yumi howled as she came as well, squirting her and Lincoln's thighs with her juices. The two of them panted, Lincoln planting a tender kiss upon Yumi's shoulder.

"That was… that was awesome" Lincoln said. He then nuzzled his cheek against Yumi's.

"Heh. I'm glad you enjoyed it" Yumi replied, kissing his forehead. "Happy birthday, Linky"

The two of them then shared a deep kiss. He wasn't going to tell anyone else this, but was probably the greatest birthday present he had ever gotten.

* * *

**Ok, I think this was a decent one-shot. Maybe it was a little rushed, but I think it was still decent nonetheless.**

**If you have ideas for one-shots for this universe, say it in a review or feel free to message me. And be sure to check out my newest story (at the time of me posting this), **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**.**

**So, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
